Currently, a conventional electrical connector generally includes an insulating body and a casing. The insulating body is fixed to a motherboard, and two side surfaces of the insulating body are symmetrically disposed with two rotating shafts. The casing is slideably pivoted to the rotating shaft. The casing includes a cover, and two sides of the cover are respectively bent to form a side portion. The side portion includes a rotating portion. The rotating portion is disposed with an elongated hole and the elongated hole is slideably pivoted to the rotating shaft. The casing has an open state, a closed state and a fastened state.
The elongated hole is pivoted to the rotating shaft. When the casing is in the closed state, the casing has a slide stroke, so that the casing slides and is then fastened to the insulating body, so as to prevent the casing from being lifted freely. However, owing to the elongated hole, when the casing is in the open state, the casing may slide downward due to gravity, causing contact between the rotating portion and the motherboard. Once the contact occurs, the rotating portion scratches the motherboard during rotation of the casing.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.